ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Abyssée - la theine
de:Abyssea - La Theine Involved in Quêtes/Missions Notes *Refuel and Replenish quests are not counted as a quest in regards to the Abyssea objective: Complete All Quests. *See Reputation for details regarding fame. *See the Quick Reputation Guide for details on building fame posthaste. Other Information /Fishing}} |} Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} |} NPCs Found Here Notorious Monsters Found Here | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Avatars | = | Note=}} | Drop=Nifty Mantle Dented Gigas Shield | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note=}} | Drop=Aristo Belt Shimmering Pixie Pinion | Steal= | Family=Pixies |= | Note=}} | Drop=Hakke Hachimaki Inmicus Cuisses Helm Of Briareus Briareus's Sash Stone of Voyage Jewel of Voyage Blood-Smeared Gigas Helm Atma of the Stout Arm | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note= Zone Boss}} | Drop=Afflictors Ryoshi Hachimaki Teutates Subligar Coin of Voyage Card of Voyage Carabosse's Gem Glittering Pixie Choker Atma of Allure | Steal= | Family=Pixies |= | Note=}} | Drop=Terebellum Mantle Lancer's Torque Chasmic Stinger Scarlet Abyssite of Perspicacity | Steal= | Family=Bees |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop=Ultion Mantle Atma of the Ebon Hoof | Steal= | Family=Sheep |= | Note=}} | Drop=Cognition Belt Severed Gigas Collar | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note=}} | Drop=Matre Bragezenn Harmony Cape Timarli Dastanas Atma of the Lion | Steal= | Family=Behemoths |= | Note=}} | Drop=Raider's Belt Symbios Gloves | Steal= | Family=Corpselights |= | Note=}} | Drop= Nusku's Sash Shitotsu Hachimaki Tyrfing(Weapon) Jewel of Voyage Atma of the Twin Claw | Steal= | Family=Crabs |= | Note=}} | Drop=Keesha Poppo's pamama Cirque Necklace Susurrus Sabatons | Steal= | Family=Opo-opo |= | Note=A, S}} | Drop=Sharpeye Mantle Pellucid Fly Eye | Steal= | Family=Flies |= | Note=}} | Drop=Poise Shoes Atma of the Baying Moon | Steal= | Family=Gnoles |= | Note=}} | Drop=Adler Ring Orison Cape Marvin's Pelage Scarlet Abyssite of Lenity | Steal= | Family=Rabbits |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop=Aoidos' Belt Plaga Scythe Mikey's Silver Nugget Atma of Tremors | Steal= | Family=Worms |= | Note=A, L, T(H) }} | Drop=Tumbler Trunks Bloodied saber tooth Atma of the Savage Tiger | Steal= | Family=Tigers |= | Note=}} | Drop=Mavi Scarf Nguul Smoldering Crab Shell| Steal= | Family=Crabs |= | Note=T(H)}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Yovra |= | Drop=Bullwhip Belt Shaolin Belt Augur's Jaseran Yovra Organ Card of Voyage Stone of Voyage Scarlet Abyssite of Sojourn Atma of the Heavens | Note=}} | Drop=Ruffian Leggings | Steal= | Family=Puks |= | Note=}} | Drop=Arctier's Torque Warped Gigas Armband | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note=}} | Drop=Navarch's Choker Seigneur Shield | Steal= | Family=Birds |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop=Barcarolle Medal Dried Squid | Steal= | Family=Poroggos |= | Note=}} | Drop=Cognizant Belt | Steal= | Family=Funguars |= | Note=}} | Drop=Fortis Mantle Marbled Mutton Chop | Steal= | Family=Rams |= | Note=}} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= | Drop= Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Steal= | Family=Seethers |= | Note=VNM T1}} Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= | Drop=Serpentes Sabots Libeccio Mantle Scarlet Demilune Abyssite| Steal= | Family= Thinkers|= | Note=VNM T2}} Scarlet Demilune Abyssite |Lvl= | Drop=Hochomasamune Kensho Hachimaki Heafoc Mitts Stone of Voyage Card of Voyage Atma of Eternity | Steal= | Family=Thinkers |= | Note=VNM T3}} |} Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House. Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop= Black Tiger Fang Gargantuan Black Tiger Fang Tiger Hide | Steal= | Family=Tigers | NumSpawns=18 | Note=A, S, Sc }} | Drop= Gigas Necklace Gigas Socks Trophy Shield | Steal= Despoil: Wool Cloth| Family= Gigas | NumSpawns=19 | Note= A, L, S }} | Drop= Dried Chigoe Karakul Meat Karakul Skin | Steal= Despoil: Sheep Tooth | Family= Sheep| NumSpawns=20 | Note= L, Sc, Z(N) }} | Drop= Pamamas Pebble | Steal= | Family= Opo-opo| NumSpawns= | Note=L, S, Sc }} | Drop= Agaricus Giant Agarious Mushroom | Steal= | Family= Funguars | NumSpawns=11 | Note= }} | Drop= Forbidden Key | Steal= | Family= Poroggos | NumSpawns=23 | Note= L, H }} | Drop= Puk Egg Puk Wing Winter Puk Egg | Steal= Despoil : Puk Egg| Family= Puks | NumSpawns=22 | Note= A, S, H }} | Drop= Gigas Necklace Gigas Socks Massive Armband | Steal= | Family= Gigas | NumSpawns=19| Note= A, L, S}} | Drop= Clionid Wing | Steal= | Family= Clionid | NumSpawns=13 | Note= A, M}} | Drop= Limule Pincer Sanguinet | Steal= | Family= Limule | NumSpawns=13 | Note=A, L }} | Drop= Bird Egg Bird Feather Forbidden Key | Steal= | Family= Birds | NumSpawns=21 | Note= L, H }} | Drop= Limule Pincer | Steal= Limule Pincer| Family=Limule | NumSpawns=47 | Note=A, L, H }} | Drop= Beehive Chip Giant Stinger Honey Insect Wing | Steal= | Family=Bees | NumSpawns=22 | Note=A, S, Sc }} | Drop= Gigas Necklace Gigas Socks Oversized Sock | Steal= | Family= Gigas | NumSpawns=19 | Note= A, L, S }} | Drop= Lanolin Cube Ram Horn Raw Mutton Chop Ram Skin | Steal= | Family= Rams | NumSpawns=22 | Note=}} | Drop= Forbidden Key Giant Sheep Meat Sheepskin Sheep Tooth| Steal= | Family= Sheep | NumSpawns=25 | Note= L }} | Drop= Filthy Gnole Claw Gnole Claw | Steal= | Family= Gnoles | NumSpawns=23 | Note= A, S}} | Drop= Insect Wing Transparent Insect Wing | Steal= | Family= Flies| NumSpawns=16 | Note= L}} | Drop= Forbidden Key Hare Meat Rabbit Hide | Steal= | Family= Rabbits | NumSpawns=19 | Note= L}} | Drop=Bug-eaten Hat | Steal= | Family= Poroggos | NumSpawns=17 | Note= A }} | Drop= Forbidden Key| Steal= | Family= Corpselights| NumSpawns=21 | Note= A, H, HP}} | Drop= Crab Shell Land Crab Meat Rusty Shield | Steal= | Family=Crabs | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, H}} Sturdy Pyxis | Spawn= | Lvl= | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Mimics | NumSpawns=4 | Note= A, T(S), T(H)}}